


【KK】战局（上）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *赛车手51X佛像修理师244*老司机与老司机的互相吸引与较量！上高速！*两个人的需求都比较强烈介意慎hhhhh*两个人都经验丰富*嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~





	【KK】战局（上）

堂本光一是在陪姐姐去寺里拜佛的时候见到堂本刚的。  
那时候的他好像刚刚结束工作，身上穿着松松垮垮的吊带工装，白T恤的袖子高高地卷在肩膀上，露出圆润好看的手臂线条和肩头的弧度。  
堂本光一没有第一时间看到堂本刚的脸，但只是因为那两支白皙好看的臂膀，他就猛然沉下了呼吸。  
有一种人，身上天生就带着吸引人的特质，那种魅力会从每一寸肌肤不分时间场合源源不断地飘香四溢，引诱着每一个看到他的人。就像是开到荼蘼的花，或者一只熟透到软烂了的果实，你并不需要看到它的全貌就已经被那勾人的芬芳深深吸引。  
堂本刚就是个这样的人。  
仿佛察觉到了灼热的视线，堂本刚回头看去，在不远处的树荫底下看到了面沉如水的堂本光一。他穿着一件黑色修身的T恤和一条卡其色的长裤，裤子裹着他纤细修长的腿，显出他极好的身材比例。  
堂本光一引以为傲的那张王子般的脸上并没有什么笑意，反而冷峻得令人战栗，那恰恰又是他最富魅力的神态。  
堂本刚望着他，唇边还带着一抹有些漫不经心的微笑，抬起手来轻柔地、缓慢地将束着长发的发圈从脑后扯下。  
柔顺浓密的黑发微微打着卷滑落下来垂在肩头，堂本刚垂下眼帘，长翘的睫毛在眼下投下了大片阴影。他精致的侧脸一半在阳光下另一半则在阴影中，一时间美成了一幅油画一般，就算是最苛刻的批评家也无法狠下心去对他挑拣毛病或错处。  
随后，他又抬眼去看堂本光一，睫毛微颤着、随着眼睑抬起而刷过空气，他的动作每一帧都像是精心计划好的一般展现着极致的美好。他的目光柔柔地在他身上略过，马上就滑到了别的地方，仿佛堂本光一跟他身后的那几棵树根本没有任何分别。环顾过一圈院子之后，他转身拿起了自己的工具包向殿后走去，走得轻松又潇洒，只好像他并不喜欢那张王子脸、只好像他一点都不想认识堂本光一一样。  
堂本光一的眼底燃起了火焰。他刚才一直冷静地看着堂本刚所做的一切，心中的战意熊熊——他碰到对手了。  
打听堂本刚并不难，因为他在这一片非常有名。他是这里最棒的佛像修理师，经过他的手修复的佛像总会在焕然一新的同时，仿佛又添了更多恬淡的佛性。  
堂本光一只问到了他的名字，随后胸有成竹地离开了。他知道，两个人还会见面的。  
开局一战自己落了下风，但之后可不会了。

 

堂本光一是一名赛车手，法拉利车队的，他自认为自己也算是有名，所以堂本刚如果稍稍关注一下这方面新闻的话，应该就会认识自己。  
他有一个不为人知的怪癖，每次在练习场上，他总会穿上稍微紧一点三角内裤，包覆住自己尺寸傲人的性器，然后套上裤子做进车里，摩擦会让他迅速兴奋起来。  
每一次转弯、每一次颠簸、每一次大力踩踏油门，布料与敏感处的摩擦产生的性快感和疾驰的快感混合在一起，令他迷醉不已。  
练习结束，浑身湿淋淋地回到换衣间，有时候他会借着淋浴的时候发泄一番，但是更多的时候他会放任不管，直接换上宽松的衣服任那股令人陶醉的感觉如海浪一般反复冲刷他的身体、渐弱渐远直到自行散去。  
这一天，他任由温热的水从自己头顶浇下来，垂头默默地看着昂扬肿胀的性器，水珠子顺着他的睫毛不断地流淌着，他缓缓抬起手，握住了自己闭上眼睛。  
随着套弄的动作，温吞的快感一点点累积、加深，最后在迸发的前一秒，他的眼前突兀地浮现出了那一双雪白柔润的臂膀。  
“唔——！”  
堂本光一猛地睁开眼睛手掌覆盖住了敏感的顶端，他想要停下来的，但是已经来不及了，几股浓稠的精液冲刷着他的掌心，又随着水流滑落。  
堂本光一喜怒模辩地缓缓洗干净了身体，把头发擦到半干套上衣服就离开了训练场。  
他的家离那里不远，他可以走路回去，顺便清静一下头脑想一想，为什么自己突然变得这样没出息。  
明明只是一双臂膀……  
随后他又想起了堂本刚的嘴唇。那双小巧的唇带着仿佛樱花最美好的时候才会出现在细嫩花瓣中间的那一抹粉色，它们在堂本光一的眼前微微张开，仿佛要含住什么一般——  
“……哼。”堂本光一猛地站住了脚步用力将眼前的美景驱散。  
水珠在堂本光一的发丝尖缓缓凝聚、慢慢低落，他沉静思考着的模样让他宛如一尊完美的雕像一般，引得路人忍不住驻足看他。  
但是他们都不知道，现在堂本光一脑袋里面正构想着一副疯狂的场景：在空无一人的大殿中，在万千佛像怜悯地注视下，他将那个人压在冰冷的木地板上面，撕开他的衣服，拉开他的双腿将他狠狠操干，紧致的后穴绵绵密密地包裹吸吮着他，晶莹的汗水随着动作滴落在身下那人散乱在地板上的长发中间，而他诱人低哑的呻吟就是最美味的毒药……  
虽然没有听过堂本刚说话，但是堂本光一已经“听”到了他的呻吟和带着哽咽的求饶。那来自于想象的黏软的嗓音令他颈后的汗毛都一根根地直竖了起来。  
“啊。”  
不远处传来了一个年轻男人的声音，堂本光一抬头看去，眼前出现的那张脸，跟自己脑海中哭得泪眼朦胧的那张渐渐地重合。  
这次，是堂本刚先微笑着打了招呼：“你好。”  
“……嗯。”  
但是打过招呼之后，堂本刚冲着堂本光一点点头，什么都不多说就从他身边缓缓地走过。堂本光一危险地眯起了眼睛，在他走到自己身侧的时候开口道：“一起吃晚饭吧。”  
“嗯？”  
堂本刚对于他的邀请并不意外。他很清楚自己是个怎样的人，所以也就格外了解，堂本光一也是这样的。他们是同类，是隐藏在熙熙攘攘中、极少极少的“异类”。  
肆无忌惮地释放着自己的美丽、只为了一夜的欢愉精心的挑选合适自己的对象……  
所以堂本刚没有拒绝，只是打量了一下堂本光一身上穿的T恤和宽松的运动裤，仿佛在质疑他这身打扮能踏入什么高档的餐厅。  
堂本光一长眉紧拧，嗓音低沉道：“我要先回家换个衣服。”  
堂本刚马上笑起来说：“那就改天吧。”说着，他从上衣口袋里面掏出一只笔来，注视着堂本光一的眼睛牵起了他的手，随即慢慢地在他手心上写了一个号码。  
他的手很温暖，食指的指腹狡黠地、缓慢又暧昧地磨蹭着堂本光一的手背。柔软的笔尖划过掌心，让堂本光一有一种想要去握住的冲动。  
写完之后，堂本光一拿过了他手中的笔，也牵起了他的手。  
两个人明明手机都在口袋里，却站在街头用这种在外人看来傻傻的方式交换了电话号码。  
但实际上，这却也是一场暗战。  
在两人告别之后，转过身的瞬间，堂本刚脸上的微笑就消失不见了。他淡漠地注视着眼前的景物，回味着刚才堂本光一接近自己时，身上散发出来的热度。  
还有他最后贴近自己低哑地说的那句：  
“比起手心……我更想直接写在你的身体上面。”  
是“身体”，而不是简简单单的“身上”。堂本光一在说那两个字的时候，嘴巴微张舌尖灵巧地上下点动，透着一股淫靡的味道。  
堂本刚什么都没有说。  
那个人的目光火热又放肆，带着极强的侵略性，仿佛能直接看透自己的衣服一样，在那短短的几分钟里面，就把自己从上到下舔了个遍。  
他知道，这一局，是自己输了。  
但是堂本刚反而又微笑起来。没关系，第一局自己赢了，第二局堂本光一赢了，接下来……又会怎么样呢？  
还真是……令人期待啊。

 

第三次见堂本光一，堂本刚特意好好地打扮了一番。  
他把触及肩膀的长发剪短了半指左右，又细心地烫了一下，带着细卷的黑发让他褪去了平日里的恬淡温柔反倒显现出一股子糜烂的性感。  
上衣宽松，开领也稍大，显露出他精致的锁骨和圆润好看的胸膛线条，松松垮垮的布料到腰部收紧，下身他挑了一条宽松一些的裤子，却狡猾地露出了自己纤细的脚踝。  
香水是中午就喷好的，这样一来到了傍晚的时候，刺鼻张扬的前调散去，动人的安息香与西洋杉的味道交织混合着他的体温柔柔地、淡淡地散开，只有站在他身边很近的地方才能闻到。  
算准时间提前了一分钟来到约定的地方，他看到堂本光一穿了身中规中矩的休闲西装，心里微松：大概这个人不怎么擅长打扮。那么说，这局的初次交锋，还是自己略胜一筹。  
这样想着，堂本刚面上实在忍不住露出了些许愉悦的神色，堂本光一见后眸色一闪，显然一切都正中下怀。  
两个人轻柔地互相问候了两句，随后走向了堂本光一订好的包间。  
西餐，法国菜，中看不中吃，堂本光一只有在遇到心仪的猎物的时候才会带人过来。因为在餐桌上，他能够更加深入地探查到对方的秘密。  
但是现在棋逢对手，他没有着急下手，却同时更加兴奋。  
堂本刚优雅地为两人点了菜之后又选了一瓶红酒，接着歉意地冲着堂本光一笑着说：“抱歉，光一先生，我酒量不太好，大概不能让你喝得尽兴了。”  
“没关系。”堂本光一改变了策略，放松身体舒适地靠在座位上，直直地注视着堂本刚完美的笑容道，“我虽然酒量好，但是想来今天晚上，也会很容易喝醉的吧。”  
他看到堂本刚眼角的肌肉好像不引人注意地轻微抽动了一下，于是再接再厉道：“因为你坐在我对面。”  
这时候虽然堂本刚面上笑着，但是脑袋里面已经刷过了成千上万排问号。  
自己面前这个人怎么回事？！？！自己被撩了？？？不对吧？？？不该这样啊？！？而且……这情话说的太烂了吧！！！  
偏偏堂本光一还一副闲适的样子，堂本刚只好垂下眼帘，双手在桌下紧紧地交握着让自己不要崩坏了表情。  
难道……这才是他的计谋？  
堂本刚猛醒过来，他意识到自己似乎今天一开始就被他算计了，故意装出那副样子让自己大意轻敌……当下心头一凛，面不改色地随口回应着堂本光一的话，心中却飞快地盘算开了。  
怎么才能扭转乾坤。看样子……只能“那样”了。  
见堂本刚警醒过来，堂本光一暗自赞了一声，同时收敛了那副傻瓜式的表情恢复了冷漠。这样一来，堂本刚倒是自在多了。  
两个人随口交谈着赛车或者佛像的事情，这两个毫不相关的世界就在此刻缓缓接近，随后模糊了边缘、接触到彼此，最终完全重叠。  
喝了两杯红酒之后，堂本刚的颊边就浮现出了好看的红晕，他在桌子底下缓缓脱掉了自己的鞋子，轻柔地触碰到了堂本光一的小腿。  
堂本光一面不改色，只是拿着叉子的手略微停顿了不到一秒钟的时间，又接着说起了自己的相对论话题。  
堂本刚撑着下巴含笑看着他眼神有些迷离，仿佛根本没有再听他讲话一般，两个人的距离并不远，他缓缓地抬脚，直接就挨到了堂本光一胯下，缓缓地揉搓了一下那一包“凶器”，却发现……他好像早就已经硬起来了。  
堂本光一不再说话，他微微眯起眼睛看着堂本刚，却放松了大腿任他的脚在自己股间肆虐。堂本刚也不出声，就这样看着他、眸中漾着令人迷醉的柔情。  
“……不要再调皮了。”堂本光一唇边忽的露出了一抹浅笑，他用左手握住了堂本刚的脚，却并不将他拉开，反而按着他贴在自己撑起的性器上面隔着裤子磨蹭了几下，拇指慢慢地、有力地揉过他的脚趾，在缝隙间暧昧地进出、摩擦，如同他正进出着他的身体。  
面对堂本光一火烫的目光，堂本刚轻快地哼笑了两声，一口喝干了杯中的红酒之后用略微沙哑了一些的嗓音缓缓地说：“抱歉，我去一下洗手间。”随即他用力抽回了自己的脚。  
“嗯。”堂本光一有些遗憾地点了点头。  
随后堂本刚以流畅却并不迅速的速度站起身来，身体伸展之间恰到好处地显出了他纤细的腰部和翘挺的臀，堂本光一微微眯起了眼睛，在堂本刚背对他之后，能够看到的皮肤除了手就只有脚踝了。所以，他的目光极其自然地滑到了他的脚踝上面。  
纤细仿佛不盈一握的脚踝有着极其优美的线条形状，堂本光一喉结上下滚动着，他知道自己没有任何奇怪的性癖，但是此刻他真的很想去舔吻堂本刚的脚踝。  
到小腿，到大腿，软嫩的大腿内侧，再到……  
堂本光一嚯地站起身，面无表情地跟了上去，先去前台结了账，随后进了卫生间。  
这间餐厅的盥洗室宽大又明亮，每一间隔间都宽敞得可以容下四个人。堂本光一进去的时候，看到堂本刚在水台旁洗着手，镜子上方的灯洒下光亮，显得他的睫毛又长又密微微颤抖。  
堂本光一大方地走过去，堂本刚回头看他，他的眼神有些许迷糊，仿佛喝醉了一样，许久才缓慢地、黏软地从鼻腔飘出一点疑问的声音：“嗯……？”  
“你醉了。”堂本光一说着，自然地搂住了他的肩膀。他的手像是带电一样，堂本刚微微颤抖着，有些抗拒地低声喃喃：“不……不要在这儿……”  
“好，不在这。我送你回家。”  
堂本光一温和地哄着，揽着他来到外面叫了辆车，由堂本刚说了具体的地址，是一片富人的住宅区，正巧跟堂本光一家相隔大概步行十分钟的距离。  
进了堂本刚家的院子之后，堂本光一看着他关上大门，随后两个人隐藏到了花墙之后谁也看不到的位置。  
堂本刚被夜风一吹酒也醒了，冷静地看着堂本光一似笑非笑：“怎么？”他凑近了些，将手掌贴上他的胸膛，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫贴着右乳暧昧地上下摩擦。几乎是刚刚放上去，他就感觉到了掌下的一小粒凸起。  
堂本光一眯着眼睛，不动声色地一步又一步向着堂本刚逼近，最终在他的后背抵住墙壁的时候依然不停，直到两个人胸口微微地接触到一起为止。  
堂本刚身上的味道很好闻，原本是普普通通中性香的味道，被他的体温一暖，再混合上夜风的清冷，忽的就出现了一种很矛盾的既暖又冷的味道。离得远了就是拒人千里之外，但是越是接近那香气就越发柔软可亲，堂本光一在意了一整晚，这时候终于有机会可以大大方方接近他，他微微垂头，贪婪地凑在堂本刚发梢之间吸吮着他的气息。  
高挺的鼻梁微微蹭到了耳朵，堂本刚不自在地躲闪了一下。  
堂本光一注意到了，他低低地笑着，原本就低沉磁性的嗓音在极近的距离响起，堂本刚立刻绷紧了身体只觉得一波酥麻的电流从耳际直接传达到全身。  
他极细微的颤抖自然也被堂本光一捕捉到了，调侃地低笑着：“这么敏感么？”一边缓缓地揽住了他的腰，在腰后暧昧地来回摩挲，小指的指尖顽皮地挑起了一点衣摆，用指腹的顶端那一小块皮肤轻微地触碰着他温暖的身体。  
“嗯~……就是敏感，怎么了？”  
堂本刚被他一碰腰都软了，就势向前依偎在了堂本光一怀里。他的动作要大胆得多，一边将手探到了他胯下一边偎在堂本光一肩上，仰头对着他的耳朵吹气：“你再多摸几下，我就要高潮了……嗯~好舒服……”  
他轻微地、灵巧地扭动着腰部，享受地眯着眼睛发出了细细的、愉悦的呻吟。堂本光一听得头皮发麻，随着堂本刚的手在自己胯下缓慢的揉搓，他觉得自己的内裤已经开始湿掉了。  
他把堂本刚腰上的带子解开，将整只手都探了进去直接摸到了他腰上。  
“你的手好烫……”堂本刚低低地叹了一声，随着一声轻响，他灵巧地用单手解开了堂本光一的裤子拉下他的拉链，隔着一层薄薄的布料直接按住了他硬挺的性器，似笑非笑地看向他的眼睛，“这里更烫啊。”  
堂本光一眼前略过了第一次见他是那双在阳光下泛着柔光的臂膀，禁不住喉头溢出了一丝满足的咕哝声，低头看去，堂本刚的手按在上面缓慢地摩擦着，堂本光一突然有些心急。  
想让他快些。  
“哼哼……心急了？”堂本刚像是明白他心中所想似的很可爱地闷笑两声，脑袋继续靠在堂本光一肩头，用舌尖若有若无地触碰着他的脖颈，同时拉开了他的内裤有些粗鲁地扒下来，硬挺的性器因为他的动作获得自由，很是炫耀地晃了两晃。  
“好长……干起来一定很爽。”堂本刚轻笑着把玩着堂本光一昂扬的肉棒，温柔地捏了捏他，“这里尖尖的，骑乘的时候会很舒服吧……”堂本光一强忍着翻腾的快感没有出声，手指却在堂本刚的腰后寻找着四处按动，不知按到了那个地方戳的他一个激灵轻叫了起来：“痒！~唔……”  
似乎对于自己无防备时发出的声音很是羞耻，堂本刚羞愤地紧紧咬住了嘴唇。他愤愤地瞪了堂本光一一眼，矮下了身子半跪在地上，双手捧着堂本光一的性器仰头看他。  
他看到他猛然间起伏剧烈的胸膛，多余的话一句都不需要问，暗笑着用手缓缓套弄两下，张开了嘴巴秀气地将性器顶端含入口中。  
“唔……”堂本光一紧紧握住了拳头。  
堂本刚的口腔很温暖，他的舌头灵巧地卷动着头尖圆滑的皮肤，剥开闭合的铃口左右撩拨，反复几次之后轻轻一吸，堂本光一觉得自己的魂都快被他吸出来了。  
他自认为经验也算是丰富，但是从来没想到有人的口技竟然会这样好。明明并不激烈，但是慢条斯理的动作间每一秒钟都是对他意志力的挑战。  
堂本刚似乎掌握了他所有的弱点，用手抓着他沉甸甸胀鼓鼓的囊袋轻轻揉搓捻拧，中指抵在会阴处细碎却飞快地震动着敲打，他并没有将性器含得很深，只是啜着他的顶端，嘴唇刚好箍在冠状沟下方，每一次摩擦带来的都是魔鬼一般的快感。  
“啊……唔，你……”  
这是第一次堂本光一无法自持。他伸手用力撑住了墙壁，仅仅是十分钟的时间里面，他就感觉自己被堂本刚逼上了高潮。  
吸吮的频率增加了，堂本刚极有规律地一次次吮着他火烫的龟头，脑袋反复摇摆着让嘴唇更加激烈地摩擦他敏感的沟槽，耳朵捕捉到堂本光一难耐的呻吟声，那就是给他最好的奖赏。  
不过，堂本光一还真能忍呢，竟然忍过了十分钟才射。  
堂本刚为了赢得这一局的胜利可是花了血本，这就祭出了自己的绝技，他一直以为没有人可以在他的口腔服务下坚持过五分钟的……甚至如果对方是承受方，再加上前列腺按摩他两分钟就能搞定。  
随后，当然就是提枪上阵将人操得昏天暗地喊到失声为止。  
不过他本人倒是并不计较上下关系，相反，堂本光一的性器是他见过最漂亮的，长度可观，修长好看不歪斜，而且有个微微上翘的弧度如一把弯刀一般，他几乎想要立刻试一试这把凶器在自己体内抽插的感觉。  
但是不行，自己要一点一点击垮他所有的骄傲，然后才可以尽情享受。  
不急，就快了。  
火烫的精液射了堂本刚一脸，他没有急着擦拭，只是冷静地慢慢站起来，随后才掏出手帕，却是用手指一点点抹掉脸颊上的精液随后才用帕子擦手。  
堂本光一的眼睛稍稍有些泛红，他阴沉着脸，显然在高潮的余韵中，他意识到了自己输掉了一局。  
“我该回家了。”  
情欲褪去，看着堂本刚站在自己跟前那副毫不在意的样子，堂本光一胸口突然燃起了无名的火。他向前逼近了一步双手按住了墙壁将他圈在怀中，嗓音低哑还透着未散去的快慰：“你不怕我在这里上了你？”  
堂本刚却笑了起来，他很是贤惠地将堂本光一开始缩小的性器塞回内裤里面替他整理好裤子，又拉着他的手拽到自己身下，毫不避讳地将他的手掌按在了自己胯下挑衅地、轻飘飘地说：“那你上啊。”  
意识到他根本就没有勃起，堂本光一忽的被一阵羞恼冲的脑袋“嗡”一声巨响，他用力一拳砸在了墙上，不再纠缠转身便走。  
但是堂本刚却拉住了他的手腕，他用的力气不大，整个人都被堂本光一扯得跟着踉跄了几步才停下来。  
堂本光一回头，看着他明亮的眼眸，忽的将人扯进怀里用力抱住，深深地嗅着他身上的味道。  
总归输都输了，他不介意输的更彻底一些。  
……  
又或许，自己在第一次见他的时候就已经输了。

 

=====================  
还是大爷先陷落了~~~  
狡猾的吱呦快点停止释放魅力！！


End file.
